Unexpected Love
by DreamAngel349
Summary: When her best friend and team mate turns on her for no reason, the most unexpected person saves her. There is out of character! And I do not own Fairy Tail!
1. Chapter One

**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

**No point of view**

**Takes place at Lucy's house**

"Lucy hurry up. We're going to be late." yelled Natsu. "God Natsu hold on, we still have ten minutes before we have to leave." Lucy says as she walks out of her room in a blue tank top with black cargo pants and her black boots. "If you're in such a hurry then leave. I will meet you at the guild." Natsu scoffs at her then turns and leaves. Surprised that he actually leaves Lucy just stands there for a moment then she sighs. She goes into her room to grab her keys and whip. Making sure she has everything Lucy heads towards the door to leave for the guild.

**Lucy's POV**

As I was heading to the guild I was wondering what was going on with Natsu. I mean he has been ruff like grabbing my wrist really hard, he slapped me and he has been leaving me behind. He grabbed my wrist so hard that it broke. I put a invisible splint on it so one would notice but the point is something is going on, I guess I will talk to him later about it. Once I reach the guild I take a breath and put on a smile hoping no one will notice. "Morning Everyone!" I yelled as I entered. I hear people saying "Good morning" back and "looking good Lucy". I smile to them and head towards the bar. As I sit down Mira asks, "Strawberry milkshake Lucy?" I nod, she turns around and starts to make my shake. I turn to look around the guild to see if Natsu was here but I was wrong. Oh well I turn back to see my shake was sitting in front of my I thank Mira and I start enjoying my shake. Half way through my shake someone grabs my shoulder I turn my head to see who it was. It was none other then Natsu but something was off he looked mad or should I say pissed. I was turning around about to ask him what is wrong but when I was totally turned around the most shocking thing happened Natsu slapped me. But it wasn't a lite slap it was full out slap which sent me flying into the wall. As I hit the wall I heard a sound that didn't sound right, I think it was my ribs but I don't remember what happened next because I lost consciousness.

**No one's POV**

Mira looks up from her dishes just as Natsu hits Lucy and sees her flying into the wall. Not wasting any time Mira jumps over the bar towards Lucy. But the next thing no one expected to happen. Natsu beats Mira to Lucy and starts kicking Lucy but when Mira tried to get Natsu to stop he turns and punches Mira too. After hitting Mira Natsu turns back to the woman laying on the ground in her own blood. Right when Natsu was about to kick Lucy again Natsu was hit and was sent flying into the wall on the opposite side of the guild. Everyone turns to see who hit Natsu and it was none other then Laxus.

**Thanks everyone hope you enjoy it. Once again I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. If you like leave a comment but if you don't****still leave a comment and tell me how I can improve. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Last time when we left off Natsu was beating Lucy in front of everyone and Laxus saved the day.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters.**

**Laxus's POV**

I was sitting by myself when it all happened. Lucy came into the guild smiling but for some reason it didn't feel like the same as all the other smiles but I didn't really look into it. I was keeping an eye on her just to be safe and I was glad I did. After getting her milkshake from Mira, Lucy was just sitting there enjoy the milkshake and looking super cute if you don't mind me adding but I wasn't excepting what happened next. Natsu looked extremely mad or maybe pissed off. I could tell he mean business when he grabbed Lucy's shoulder. I saw Lucy turn her head to see who it was but when she turned completely around toward Natsu, he did the worst thing I could think of. He hit Lucy! I saw her flying towards the wall and as she hit the wall I heard her bones break. I was so shocked that I couldn't move. Then I saw Mira jump over the bar and head toward Lucy but then Mira was hit by Natsu too. Thinking he wouldn't go any lower but once again I was wrong he turns towards Lucy getting ready to kick her again. I was so mad that he hurt his family but what really pissed me off was that he was hurting his team mate. I couldn't hold back my anger any more. I got up and ran straight at him. With all my strength I punched him, I connected with his jaw and sent him flying into the wall just like he did to Lucy but to the other side of the guild. After a second to calm down I turn to Lucy to see her laying in a puddle of her own blood. I pick her and started walking to the infirmary but I notice that no one was moving so I yelled, "What the fuck are you guys standing around for help Mira and lock up Natsu now! And Wendy get in here now." That is when everyone snapped out of it and started to get Natsu locked up. I turned and head into the infirmary. I carefully set Lucy down in the bed, thinking '_why I let this happen' b_ut then I realized what I was thinking and thought_ 'why should I care it's just a girl, its __not like I care about her I don't think'._ I look back at her thinking she is beautiful when she smiled and laughs. How she cares for everyone even me even though I hurt her. Then it hit me I really do love her. I move a piece of hair off her face and I let a small laugh out. I turned to see Wendy helping Freed bring in Mira, I grabbed two chairs and sit them next to Mira and Lucy's beds. After sitting down next Lucy and slowing fall asleep hoping that maybe I can show Lucy my true feelings one day.

**Two hours later**

Feeling someone tapping my shoulder I slowing start to wake up and notice that Wendy was the one who was waking me up. I look at her thinking she would get the hit to speak but I guess not so I ask her whats wrong. " Oh nothing is wrong. Lucy is completely healed but is still asleep but I was just wondering if you would like me to get you something to eat. Freed was hungry so I was going to get him something." I nod my head and said, " A coffee and sandwich would be good. Thanks." Wendy smiles and starts to walk out but when she gets to the door she turns and says, "You should tell her how you feel." Then she turns and leaves. I look back at Lucy and think_ 'maybe just maybe I will do just that.'_

**_Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed the story. I'm sorry they are not long but I need to head to bed. I really do enjoy your feed back. I will be _**

**_adding another soon._**


	3. Chapter Three

**Hey everyone so I got some great feed back and I wanted to thank you for it. I once again what to note that I do not own Fairy Tail or any of **

**the characters. Hope you enjoy!**

_'abcde'_ = thought

**Last time we left off on Wendy was tell Laxus to tell Lucy how he feels. **

**Lucy's POV**

'Why is it so dark? Oh ya I remember Natsu he hit me in front of everyone. Man my body hurts.' After what seems like forever I was finally able to open my eyes, when I was adjusted to the light I notice that I was in the guilds infirmary. Thinking back to what happened before I lost consciousness, after a little bit I finally remember what happened. I started to cry thinking about how Natsu was different and why would he hurt his friend. Not caring would saw me I just kept crying until I heard someone call out my name. I look up to see who called my name and it was Laxus. _Ok when I said I don't care if someone saw me. W__ell I __lied. __I do care if Laxus sees me. I mean look at him, he is so fucking handsome. He is tall and his physical build would put the gods to shame, oh and did I __mention his hair. Man its the perfect length to run your fingers through it. Wait Lucy what are you thinking Laxus would never go for a woman like you. _After snapping out of my thoughts I see Laxus looking a me with what looks like a concerned look but I just waved it off. "Hey Laxus, whats going on?" I said with my best forced smile. Laxus walks over to the side of my bed where there is a chair and takes a seat. "Lucy I need to talk to you. I need you to tell me whats going on with Natsu and why did he attack you?" I look at him with a scared look and start to shake. "I can't Laxus. He'll hurt me." I wasn't excepting what happen next but Laxus grabs my hand and says, "Lucy I will make sure he doesn't hurt you any more. But I can't do that if you don't tell me what happened." I look at him for a moment and believing in his word to keep me safe, I decide its ok to tell him. I take a deep breath then slowly let it out to cool my nerves, and then I started from the beginning. "It started about a week ago after our last mission. Natsu wanted to go on a mission just the two of us and Happy. The mission wasn't hard, we were supposed to escort a important noble to her future husband in the next town. When we arrived to the manor a beautiful woman with silver hair and lite blue eyes answered the door. We later found out she was the one who was going to be escorted. We worked out the details with her and she offered to let us stay at her place for the night because the nearest Inn with was a thirty minute walk. We all had dinner and when I said I was going to head to bed Natsu said he was going to bed in a couple minutes. Thinking nothing of it I said good night and head to bed." While letting the information sink in I asked Laxus for some water. He nodded then got up and walked over to the table , I watched Laxus pour four cups of water then he picked up two and walked to the other divider. After a couple seconds I hear Mira and Freed say thanks but then it hit me, Mira! I pull the blankets back and I walk over to the other bed behind the divider. That's when I saw the thing I feared most was Mira in bed with a bust lip and a black eye. I couldn't take it, he started to for fill his promise that he made. I started to cry and that's when they notice me. I fell to my knees, not taking notice to the people I continued to cry but then I felt strong muscular arms rap around me holding me close, trying to protect me from the world. After calming down I look up at Laxus hoping that he would get the hint that I want to continue talking but only in his arms. Thankfully he understood what I was asking and nodded. I took a deep breath then I continued where I left off. "When I woke up the next morning I notice Natsu was acting weird but I din't know why. I told my spirits to keep an eye on him for the time being. But then it got even more weird when he said he was going to be sitting next to the client and told me to sit in the front with the driver and the reason was that I was be a good look out. Not in the mood to argue I sat in the front the whole ride. When we arrived at the destination the client gave us the money and gave Natsu a kiss on the lips and said she had a good time. As we were traveling back I for sure new something was wrong when he didn't get motion sickness on the train. When we got in the private cabin I finally asked, "Natsu what is going on with you? You are acting different and I don't like it." Natsu just looked at me with an the evil grin and said, "So what if I have changed you will not tell anyone go me. And if you do well let say I will hurt everyone close to you right in front of you." But to make sure I got the message he grabbed my wrist and broke it." While talking about this part I gently rub my right wrist. " So after that when ever I go hang out with someone he would pull me aside before I left and reminded me to not tell any one but he also would punch my stomach so much that I had a got a couple broken ribs. And that's what has been going on but I don't get why he attacked me that is what confused me the most. Because I have told anyone anything." I looked up at Laxus with a big smile then said, "Thanks for protecting me today and helping Mira. Oh and Freed thanks for looking out for Mira." After finishing our conversation I tried to move Laxus's big arms so I could get up to go back to bed but instead Laxus gets up with me still in his arms and takes me back to my bed. After putting me on the bed Laxus starts to walk away but I grabbed his coat. He stops and looks at me with a puzzled look. I smile and said thanks you again. Laxus nods and heads out of the room.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed and leave a comment. Have a good Friday the 13th and a awesome Valentines Day.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Hey everyone sorry for the super long wait. A lot of super crazy stuff has been happening but I am going to try to update the story more often now. **

**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Laxus's POV**

Once I left the infirmary I walked to the bar to get some food sent to Mira, Lucy and Freed. But I couldn't wrap my mind around the idea that Natsu would hit anyone let alone Lucy. If he is really under a spell we need to figure out what spell it is. I sat at the bar for a long time just thinking over the possibility of what spell it could be that is on Matsu. My mind slowly drifted back to the little blond in infirmary and how she fit perfectly in my arms plus she smelt like strawberries. I shook my head reminding myself that she wouldn't ever go out with me, not after fantasia and all I put her through. I let out a sigh not knowing what to do I decide to go see what Gramps is doing. I walk up the stairs to Gramps office but before I knocked on his door I took a deep breath to clam my mind and hopefully clear it of Lucy. When the breath left me knew I was ready I knocked on his door waiting for him to answer. Once I got the "come in" I knew that I was going to have a long talk about a spiky pink haired dragon slayer.

**Lucy's POV**

As I watch Laxus leave the room but I sorta felt empty like I was ment to be in his arms. He made me feel so safe, I think he was the only reason I was able to talk about what happened. Oh my good what am I thinking I can't feel like this. I know Laxus would never ever go for me, someone who is weak. Ugh now I am depressed and that doesn't help me at all. I shake my head trying to clear my head of the thoughts that are going around in my head but instead I get super dizzy. I lay down hoping that maybe the dizziness will disappear but instead I fall asleep thinking about the blond knight.

**\- Dream -  
**

"Hahahahaha Lucy you're so weak how can you be on my team? Your just a waste of space." Natsu yells at me. "I always have to save you. I have better things to do then save your sorry ass." Natsu turns ands walks away. Then next thing I see is Natsu kissing that woman from our last mission. It's making me sick seeing him kiss her because I know for a fact that I still have feelings for him.

**\- End of Dream -**

I wake up screaming and man does my body hurt. It feels like my body is on fire I am covered in sweat and my lungs are burning too. All of a sudden I hear the door open I look up to see that it was Laxus. He looked to be out of breath, did he run up here when he heard me. I stare at him for a little bit noticing his eyes are a beautiful blue with a hint of grey. Just like a sky after a storm but what really caught me was that I saw in his eyes there was fear but I don't understand why he would be afraid unless it was because he was afraid something happened to me. Nah I doubt that.

**Hope you like it. Sorry it's short but I got to head to bed and get ready for my midterm today.**

**Please don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter Five

**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. **

**\- No ones POV-**

A scream was heard through out the guild no one knew where it was coming from. Looking around trying to find out the cause of the scream they all decided that it was nothing and went back to what they were doing before they heard it. But what really shocked everyone was Gramps office door was thrown open and Laxus came running down the stairs, heading to the infirmary. Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to do they just returned to what they were doing once again.

**\- Laxus POV -**

After hearing Lucy scream I knew that I had to be by her side. I stood up out of nowhere, which I think surprised Gramps and ran to the door. I threw the door open so hard that I heard a crack when the door hit the wall. But that didn't matter right now, my senses were screaming at me to go be at her side. I ran out that door and down the steps, not caring that everyone was staring at me. Running to the infirmary door I opened it to see Lucy staring at me with a puzzled look. I knew I was out breath but it didn't matter I was by her side. I walk over to her bed grabbing the chair so I could sit next to her. "Lucy are you ok?" I tried my hardest to not grabbed her and hold in my arms. "Thanks Laxus, I'm fine I just had a nightmare." She said with a smile. I couldn't help it I smiled back. I could believe that this woman has made her way into my heart. I know about dragons having mates and us dragon slayers are the same, I think Lucy is my mate. Maybe when I get a chance to be with Lucy alone I might tell her. Man even after awaking up she still looks amazing. I bring myself back from my thoughts to see that Lucy was looking at me with a concerned look on her face not knowing what to say I just gave a tilt of my head.

**\- Lucy POV -**

Laxus looked so cute when he tilt his head to the side. Wait Lucy you can't think like that you know he doesn't like you like that. But if he asked me I would say yes. "So Laxus what are we going to do about Natsu?" "We still haven't found out what he is happened to him. But I promise Lucy that I will keep you safe." I smile at Laxus then I reach over and give him a hug. "Laxus your truly are the best. Thank you for everything." I felt Laxus relax a into the hug but all of a sudden we hear a giggle. Shit I forgot about Mira and Freed being in the room. I quickly let go of him blushing so much that I could match the color of Erza's hair. I steal a glance at Laxus to see he is blushing too.

**Sorry for the late post. Please review or PM me. **


	6. Chapter Six

**What's up everyone? Well thanks so much for following, liking, and commenting on my story. So I'm going to try to post every day or every other so please bare with me. Hope your enjoying the story. Once again I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. Enjoy!**

**\- No one's POV -**

Mira giggling because of how Laxus and Lucy were acting was an understatement she was thinking of how to get the two together. It was as plain as day that they both had feelings for each other but they didn't know how to tell each other. When Laxus ran into the room after Lucy screamed was the second sign that he liked her. But when Lucy hugged Laxus that is when Mira knew that the celestial wizard had the same feelings. Mira looked at Freed then giggled because of the events that led her to find out about the feelings that the two felt for each other. "Freed can you escort me home. I have healed enough that I am no longer in pain." Mira said with a smile. Freed nodded his head then got up from his chair that was seated next to Mira's bed. Mira got up out of bed but was a little light headed thankfully Freed was there to steady her. "Are you ok?" Freed asked with worried tone. "Oh Freed thanks so much for steadying me. I think it was because I was in bed for a while and I got up to quickly." He nodded his head and let her go. Mira walked to the door but before she left Mira turned to Laxus and Lucy then said, "Laxus you better take care of her and protect her." Laxus nodded to Mira with a look basically saying that he would protect her with his life. Getting the answer she wanted Mira turned and left. Leaving the two alone in the infirmary.

**\- Lucy's POV -**

What the fuck Mira what was that I cant believe she is acting like that. But what is more surprising is that Laxus is blushing. Not knowing what to say next I decided that I should just get up and take a shower because man I feel dirty. I pull off my covers getting ready to swing my legs out of bed when Laxus says, "Lucy what are you doing? Your not supposed to get out of bed yet, please don't push yourself." I smile at him and say, "Laxus it's fine I was just going to go take a shower. It right there and I think I know the limits of my body Laxus." I carefully stood up not knowing if I could keep my balance I put my arms out to balance myself. Getting about twenty steps my legs couldn't take it anymore, I was falling I thought I was going to hit the ground but it never came. I look up to see that it was Laxus who is the one that caught me.

**-No one's POV-**

To think that the great Laxus is so worried about the celestial mage in his arms. He ran to her side when Natsu was beating her, also when she woke up screaming from the nightmare plus he saved her from hitting the ground. Now he was holding her in his arms with such gentleness for being such a big man but before Lucy said thanks he carefully carried her to the bathroom opening the door Laxus placed her on her feet. "Call me when you are done. I will carry you back." Laxus said with a grin. Laxus walked out the bathroom and headed out to go talk to a certain dragon slayer.

**Hope you guys liked it. Please review thanks a ton.**


End file.
